Oftentimes parents are tasked with providing a beverage and snack during or after an event in which their children and other children are participants. Sports activities, educational activities and parties are some example events.
Easily assembling together and serving a beverage and snack can be difficult. Bulk beverages are brought to an event in some sort of container. Cups for drinking the beverage need to be provided. In addition, a separate snack needs to be made or purchased that goes with the beverage. After the beverage and the snack have been consumed, the used cups and wrappers still need to be disposed.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.